Tohru's Problem
by The Lady of Sorrow
Summary: Something terrible happens to Tohru, how will she cope? Pain and love, living side by side. Tensions run high when poor Tohru's optimistic nature is put to the test.
1. Tohru's Problem

Yuki''s Preface

Every morning, for more than a year I got out of bed, looking forward to her smiling face, her loving optimistic out look on life, and of corse, her delicious food. How could my feelings for her not develop so deeply and quickly? To me, she was perfection, every thing I wanted and couldn't have. I love her. Tohru. But as suddenly as she came into my life, she changed. Such an unfathomable, unprecedented change for her. Tohru…

XXXXXXX

'What shall I make for breakfast?' Tohru thought to herself, 'Yuki has a big test today, I should cook something to get him going. Perhaps, if we have the ingredients, his favorite.'

Yuki walks into the kitchen, about thirty minutes later. Succumbed by the smell of his favorite dish, he had willingly gotten out of bed at a decent hour.

"Perfect timing," Tohru said, putting the finishing touches on the serving dish. Yuki admired how gracefully she carried herself as she walked with the dish to the table. She set it down with a slight bump before turning to look Yuki in the eye. When their eyes met, he could see that she had something bothering her, it was not the same look as usual that lingered in her eyes, but a look of longing, and confusion.

"Tohru, is there something bothering you? Do you want to talk about anything?" Yuki asked concerned.

For but a moment, she looked away with the look from here eyes now enveloping her entire face.

"Last night Hana came late during the night and said that she had a message for me. She said something bad was going to happen to me," she said, and added with her voice trembling in fear, "today."

Yuki, suddenly overcome by his recently reveled feelings, pulled her into a very personal hug. She felt his love and concern seeping into her, she felt his warmth against her body, and his firmness, comforted her. Suddenly, a poof, and it was gone. She caught him, cupped between her hands and whispered thanks to Yuki. He was still looking her in the eye, when…..

"Well, well, well. What's this?" Shigure mused, "pda, people, pda."

At that moment Yuki transformed back and Tohru felt something…something warm and fleshy pass through her hands. Embarrassed, she quickly pulled away and went into the kitchen to fetch drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki and Tohru didn't get the chance to speak again until lunch. Tohru's friends seemed to both have fallen sick that day, so she and Yuki ate lunch with the rest of the Sohma gang. Tohru is beside Yuki, Haru across from Yuki, and Momoiji across from Tohru. Table talk is minimum, until Haru decides to heat things up.

Suddenly, Yuki jumps up and lands back on the seat, his leg slightly pressing against Tohru's. On his face is a look of pure shock, and of Haru's a look of evil amusement. Yuki realizes that he is really close to Tohru and quickly withdraws. As Yuki and Haru eye each other, Haru leans into the table, and Haru slides his hand along the leg of Tohru closest to himself. With a squeak, she quickly draws her legs out of the table and scoots closer to Yuki. Yuki reaches across the table, and ends the assault by driving his rage into a well-directed punch.

XXXXXXXX

Later that day, Yuki is walking Tohru to work. He notices that she isn't acting herself.

"What's wrong, Miss Honda?"

"Oh, just the same thing as earlier. Nothing has happened yet so I am kind of afraid that something is going to happen to me at work, or on the way home from work. But Yuki, please don't worry about me, I'm sure that I'm going to be fine."

Yuki was pretty convinced that nothing was going to happen, but still he offered to walk her home that night.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that," Tohru said, afraid that she might have been complaining a bit too much.

Yuki looked her in the eye and said, "it's no trouble at all, I would actually enjoy it."

But still she shook her head. "I didn't mean to worry you. Please don't come get me, I can manage it," She said as they approached the door, "I'll be home around ten." She smiled and left Yuki in a rush so he couldn't argue. In truth, she really did want Yuki to walk her home, she had enjoyed the incidents earlier that day, and she would enjoy having his protection on the way home. But if anything was to happen to her she didn't want Yuki to have to partake in what ever was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki goes home to wait quietly for Tohru's return.

'If she isn't back right at ten I am going to go looking for her' Yuki thought to himself, glancing at the clock. Suddenly, he felt a hand messing his hair and then a voice followed saying,

"It would seem that a certain someone is looking forward for his madden of longing. Lusts can not be kept control of Yuki! Run to her!" said shigure, followed by a screech from being hit in the belly by a tremendous blow.

"Perv." Yuki stated.

Just then Yuki's elder brother, Aaya came out of the kitchen and threw water all over Yuki.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Yuki.

"To cleanse your mind," said Aaya in a stately manner.

"YOU TWO ARE THE ONES THAT NEED TO BE CLEANSED!" Yuki stormed off to his room, mumbling to himself about how mad he was at the pair. When he got to his room, he lingered beside the window before he changed. Had Tohru liked it when he had hugged her this morning? He sure had. And, in a way, shigure was right. He DID want Tohru. But the question was… did she want him as well? As he sat there contemplating time unknowingly slipped by…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohru made sure to leave work as early as possible without upsetting her boss. She stopped at the door and looked out into the darkness. Tonight's darkness looked even darker than usual… it seemed that it devoured everything in sight, the trees, the sidewalk looked even more ominous. Nervous, she quietly walked out and quickly made her way home. Every sound or movement alongside the sidewalk made her jump. Nothing got her, however, until she was but 5 blocks from home.

She heard another movement alongside the road, she passed it off as nothing. After all she had heard about a million of them since her departure. But then, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her into the bushes and another covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

A cool breeze sweeping through the hall breaks Yuki's train of thought. His now damp clothing makes him shiver, he turns to get dressed and notices the clock. It's 11:30!


	2. A Glass Half Empty?

Tohru's Problem- A glass Half Empty

Yuki departed from the house in a rush, racing as quickly as he could to get to where Tohru's work place was. He hadn't believed what Hana had said, but now he was beginning to get worried. What if something had really had happened? He increased his already fast pace. The world was blurring around him, all that mattered was getting to Tohru, and he noticed nothing else in the surrounding vicinity. He had to hurry.

**When he got to her work the last of the night janitors was locking up and preparing to depart for home. Yuki, out of breath, approached her before falling to his knees. **

"**What's wrong dearie?" she asked in a sweet old lady tone. He looked up at her and noticed that she was old, too old for this kind of job, or these kind of hours. He could see the age on her face, and he could tell she was a nice old lady because she had the kind of wrinkles left behind were from smiling.**

"**Tohru," he breathed, "Tohru Honda, where is she?"**

"**Well, sweetie, she left about two hours ago, around ten." She looked into his face with a genuine look of concern. **

"**Thanks," Yuki said before taking off. He started off for home, but this time slower. He checked every dark alley for her, and once he got closer to the house, he checked all of the bushes. His efforts were in vain, however, as Tohru had already made her way home. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**About ten minutes after Yuki had set off Tohru had arrived home. Her clothes looked like they had been taken off, rolled around in the dirt, then thrown back on very quickly. Her hair seemed matter with dirt and looked as if she had just got out of bed. She looked like she had been crying and she was also sporting a few bruises. Lucky for her, Aaya and Shigure were in the other room laughing merrily about something. **

"**I'm home and I'm getting in the shower," she said in her normally cheerful voice. **

"**Okay," they said in unison.**

**She rushed up to the shower and quickly ripped off all her clothes. She turned the water on and with out bothering to adjust the heat she bolted in. For an hour she scrubbed, rubbed, washed and rinsed, but she still felt dirty. It was as if she was never going to be clean again. After that hour in the shower she realized that she wasn't going to get clean, and besides, she was out of soap. She sat down in the bottom of the tub and cried. The tears didn't stop and the feeling welling up inside of her was horrible. She felt as if every organ was choking with grief. She leaned her head into her lap to relax and she felt that her legs were a bit prickly so she grabbed the razor to shave them. It took her about 3 minutes to shave the first leg, but then when she came to the second leg she accidentally pressed to hard and cut her leg. It was on the left leg, about three inches above the ankles. As soon as she saw the blood she felt the feelings melt out of her with it. **

**XXXXXXXX**

"**CALL THE POLICE!" Yuki yelled, "Tohru is missing!" He frantically ran into the office where Aaya and Shigure were calmly drinking some tea.**

"**WELL!" he demanded, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"**

**They looked at each other with a smirk on their faces and then burst out laughing. **

"**Well, well, it seems someone is quite attached to my little house wife," he choked out between laughs. **

"**She's missing! Do you even know what could happen to her!" Their 'so-what' attitude was outraging Yuki. He hit both of their heads with a sharp blow to their foreheads.**

"**Ow! We're just kidding! She's upstairs in the shower. She arrived home about ten minutes after you left. She's been in there for an awfully long time, I wonder what she is doing?" Shigure looked thoughtful as he said this.**

"**Perv." Yuki stated, hitting him once more on the head as he left to go and make sure she was all right. **

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**As Tohru was raping up her shower she heard a knock on the door. **

"**Yes?" she said as pleasantly as she could.**

"**Hey, are you okay? I got worried when you didn't get home from work on time, and even more so when I couldn't find you," at this Tohru started crying again, but she didn't let Yuki hear. **

"**Yuki," she said in her sweetest tone, striking Yuki, "thank you for worrying about me, but there is no cause for you to worry."**

"**Okay, see you later." **

**Tohru then realized that she, in her rush, had forgotten to get clothes for after her shower. What's worse was that now there were several deep cuts on the bottom on her left leg. While drying, she contemplated on what she was going to do. She finally decided to put on her socks and pull them up kinda like how they wore them at school, and wrap the towel around her body and quickly run to her room and get dressed.**

**XXXX**

**Yuki was hungry, as he hadn't eaten since lunch, so after his talk with Tohru through the bathroom door he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Suddenly, as he was browsing the fridge he felt a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Yuki, please don't cook, I don't want my house to burn down," said Shigure, "None of us have had dinner, why don't we wait for Tohru to cook us something?"**

"**Um…" Yuki started, but at that moment Tohru came into the kitchen and said that she would be glad to. **

**Aaya had also recently the kitchen, although unnoticed until now, and said, "why don't you look lovely? But why the long face? And why did you arrive home so long after your normal time?"**

"**Oh I had to… stay late for work…and… well, I guess I'm just a bit tired. But I'd still be glad to fix dinner."**

**She fixed up a quick meal, and it wasn't as good as her normal meals. She was exceedingly quite during the meal.**

"**Tohru?" Yuki said, "is that a new skirt? It looks nice." Her skirt was one she never thought that she would wear, but this time she had no choice. It was a long frilly black skirt that Hana had given her for Christmas.**

"**Yes, and thank you." That was all she said during the meal. She quickly went up to her room after cleaning up. Yuki followed, he wanted to have a chat with her. She had seemed a bit depressed since she had gotten home.**


	3. Your Sister?

Author's note: I am sorry it is so short but we are in the process of moving and I only had a short bit to write this! And thanks for all the nice reviews! Please review and messege. Oh yea! I also don't have time to spell check this sorry. One more thing! This story now has a forum or however you spell it.

That night Tohru couldn't sleep. She was to frustrated with herself. Why hadn't she listened to Hana? Why did she ignore yuki's offer? It's not like he would have done anything to him. 'Well, its over with now. end of story. chapter closed.' she told herself again and again, never helping more htan the last time. Tohru got up and walked over to her window, gazing out into the night. She felt the sorrow seep back in through the window, just seeing the dark bushes. She pulled herself away and decided to head to the kitchen and perhaps heat up some milk to help her sleep.

Yuki had long since fallen asleep before tohru had decided to go and get some milk, after all, it was 4 in the morning. However, as tohru crept through the halls he heard her and was awoken.

Yuki followed her, in the shadows of the hall, creeping on the pads of his feet like a mouse. She went on and didn't even notice him. when she got to the kitchen, he heard her get ing the fridge and pull something out. then he heard rattle through the pots and pans and then, silence. he listened a few seconds to hear if she would put the pot on the stove, but she didn't. Yuki took a step forward and saw that she was bent over by the cabnet, crying, not making a sound. He went foward...

"tohru...whats wrong?"

She turned, quickly, startled and stared at him.

"oh, its just you... well, of corse, yeah, um... want some hot milk?" he could tell that she was nervous, something HAD to be bugging her.

"Please," yuki said queitly, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"it's just..." she started and didn't finish.

"Tohru you can tell me, i won't be mad. I just want to help you feel better."

"yuki, i am glad that you are worried about me but please don't take the trouble." She bent over and started crying, still without a sound, "Yuki, i..." she just couldn't seem to get the words out. he took her hands in his and told her yet again it was okay to express her feelings.

"i miss my mom," she said, "And i feel bad cause i have been lying to all of you about something." Yuki was confused, Tohru lying? He could see how she would miss her mom but what was she lying about? He sat down beside her and they made eye contact, her eyes still a bit watery. Yuki, wearing a long sleeved sleep shirt, took the sleeves and wiped her eyes.

"it's ok," yuki said.

"i have a sister."


	4. A PastMidnight Snack

**Tohru's Problem- A past-midnight snack**

**Authors' note- I'm sorry the last one was so short (and with spelling/grammar issues) but with updates every day (WHILE I am in the middle of moving) you can't complain. Thanks for the reviews! Loving them! And inulover411, I threw in some thing just for you! And all the people that read this you better be happy that my town has a library within walking distance! I had to lie about my age and walk to the library to be able to publish this and get on the computers!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"A sister!" Yuki was stunned. How could he have not known? Where has she been all this time?**

**"Yes…" Tohru said shyly pulling her hands out of his, "a twin sister. Except she's a slut."**

**Yuki had never heard Tohru talk this way about anyone, much less someone in her own family. Stunned into silence he just stared at her in confusion.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but I thought she was dead and I didn't want to talk about her. But I saw her tonight… she stopped by…" she looked to the bottom left of her eyes before continuing, "after I left work to say hi."**

**"I see," Yuki said, "so, is the reason that you never talked about her death was it was to hard for you?"**

**"Yes, but I now know that it was all a setup and that mother had lied to me about her." With this, she broke into tears and leaned into Yuki's shoulder. He took his hand and gently rubbed her head. He was admiring her legs when he noticed that with her short nightgown she was wearing her school socks pulled up to her knees.**

**"Hey Tohru?" he asked, "Why are you wearing your school socks?"**

**"I don't know," she said and stood up, "so, are you still up for some warm milk?"**

**"Milk?" she heard another familiar voice say, "mmmm."**

**Yuki stood up and they both looked into the hall. Kyo came in wearily. He looked from Tohru to Yuki, both of which were staring at him.**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN RAT?" Kyo yelled. Yuki ignored him and instead responded to Tohru, "Yes, that sounds good." Yuki looked over to Tohru, who seemed to be still staring at Kyo. He wondered if she was worried that he had heard their conversation. Yuki looked from Tohru to Kyo and noticed that he was shirtless. He was worried that she was maybe… in love with him? Or was she at the least interested? Either way, Yuki was jealous.**

**"Kyo, you stupid cat, have some decency when around a woman. Go put a shirt on."**

**"WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Kyo replied angrily.**

**Yuki kicked him really hard in the stomach. Kyo stumbled and went back to his room muttering. Tohru was still staring where he had been.**

"**Don't worry, I'm sure that he didn't hear," Yuki reassured.**

"**okay," tohru said and smiled her true tohru simile. She turned and put three glasses of milk on the stove. Yuki crossed over to the table and sat down. **

"**Tohru," yuki said, "just remember to let me know if you ever need anything. I want to help in any way I can, it would make me happy to have the chance to help you." She nodded and continued to stare into the pot of milk that she was heating.**

"**it will be ready in just a second," she said, her voice cracking a bit as if she was about to cry. Kyo walked back into the room, now wearing a shirt, and sat at the table as far from yuki as possible.   
**

"**tohru, why are you wearing those stupid socks?" Kyo inquired. **

"**I just forgot to take them off I guess." She took the pot off the stove and started pouring the milk into the glasses.**

"**but earlier didn't you take an hour and a half shower?" he asked quizzically.**

"**oh yea…I don't really know how they got on then." She carried the three glasses to the table and passed one to each of the boys and kept one to herself. Nobody really said anything the whole time, but yuki and kyo kept throwing weird looks at tohru.**


	5. An Evil Twin?

**Tohru's Problem- An Evil twin?**

Author's note- I'm spoiling my readers, two updates in one day? How lucky can you get! Well, it might be a few days before I can get on again so I figured I'd do as much as possible.

XXXXXXXX

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Arisia all have homeroom with each other.

"Class," the teacher called, "today we have a new student. Her name is Akina Honda and she will be joining us in about 5 minutes. Everyone mobbed tohru's desk, drowning her in questions.

"Are you two related?"

"I didn't know you had any family around here? Where is she from?"

"Do you know what she looks like?"

Tohru didn't hear a word of this, she was lost in thought and the classroom was blurring around her. Why did she have to be coming here? Into _her_ class? What would people say when they realized that they were in fact twins? 'Well I hope that they don't get me confused with that slut of a sister!' she thought angrily to herself, 'that would be horrible!'

Suddenly, everyone fell silent and looked to the front of the room. There stood a girl with hair but an inch shorter than tohru's. Full bodied and blonde, her hair had perfectly pampered curls. More make-up than any girl should wear at one time had been gracefully applied to her face. Her skin sported a flawless tan and not a single zit was to be found anywhere on her body. Her nails were so freshly manicured that she might have had them done right before school.

Despite all of these cosmetic changes there was not a doubt in the minds of anyone that she was tohru's twin. After one glance at Akina they all looked to tohru and then back to akina.

"What!" she demanded of them, and then she noticed tohru. "Well, if it isn't my little sister. How ironic that after all these years that we never see each other and then twice in two days." She was smirking, evily.

XXXXXXXX

"Tohru!" hana and arisa demanded in unison, "why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?"

Tohru started crying, "I thought she was dead, mom told me that she died at birth." Her friends didn't have anything to say.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day, yuki is walking tohru to work.

"Yuki, if its not to much trouble, do you think that you could walk me home tonight?"

"Sure," yuki said cheerfully, "I would love to."

"Okay, thanks! See you later!" She said waving as she went into work. She came in the doors and went strait to her locker to start changing. All of the other workers were staring at her and pointing.

About ten minutes after she had started working she saw her boss coming toward her, with a furious expression on his face.

"TOHRU HONDA!" he shouted, "WHERE IS MY MONEY!"

"Um, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know good and well what I am talking about!" he grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and dragged her along to the security room.

"Watch," he said, pushing a play button underneath one of the VCR's. There she saw where the money was kept during the day. As she was watching very intently, she saw what appeared to be her, but it was truly akina, come in and remove a stack of money and leave.

"Oh that's not me," she said calmly, "that's my twin sister akina. She is known to cause lots of trouble."

"So you're telling me that you have an evil twin sister," he said.

"Well I don't know about evil…" she started.

"A twin sister that you said that you never had on your application." He crossed his arms as if being lied to.

"Well, until recently I thought that she was dead."

"You're fired."


	6. Unemployed

Tohru's Problem- Unemployed

Author's note- I'm sorry that it has been a few days since I updated but I haven't had the chance to go back to the library so I could get on the computers. But now I have my own computer back, and the Internet! Sweet Internet! And I'm really anxious to start on my next fanfic, its not totally worked out in my mind yet but it's going to be about Inuyasha. He and Kagome are going to get stuck in the current era! Hehe, but I am having fun writing this one, even if it is a bit more serious than others I've done.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tohru quickly gathered her things before running home. She had to stop running several times to wipe the tears from her eyes so that she could see. By the time she got home she was crying so hard that she almost threw up, and her sleeves were saturated in tears. She fell to her knees at the front door. 'I need to straiten up before I go inside so they won't worry too much about me.' She thought, but didn't have the chance. Tohru heard a swoosh and then felt feet landing gracefully beside her, like a cat.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked. He must have been up on the roof and heard her come. **

**As she stopped weeping she whispered, "Akina." Then poor Tohru passed out from exertion. Kyo lifted her carefully, trying not to transform, and carried her to her bed to lay her down gently. He then went downstairs to get a bag of ice to but on her forehead to cool it down, and a washrag to wipe the tears from her face.**

**Before returning he told Shigure, "hey, she's passed out, probably from crying so call that stupid seahorse over."**

**Shigure expressed a look of horror and shock, both obviously fake, and said, "Kyo, you meanie, what have you done?"**

"**I didn't do anything," Kyo yelled, his quick temper springing into action, "she passed out on the door step!" Shigure nodded his head and went to the phone to call him as Kyo went upstairs. At the top of the stairs he ran right into Yuki,**

"**What's wrong with Tohru?"**

"**DON'T ASK ME SHE JUST PASSED OUT ON THE DOORSTEP!" Kyo yelled before storming around Yuki. Kyo went into Tohru's room and put the bag of ice on her forehead and then wiped off the tears by passing the rag over her face. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**She didn't wake up until after he had came and gone. All he had said was,**

"**She's fine, just a bit over worked. Keep her in bed all night and make sure she gets plenty to eat and drink. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."**

**When she woke up she was alone with Yuki, who had been admiring how cute she was when she was asleep.**

"**Yuki?" she said weakly, "what happened?"**

"**You passed out on our front step," he said, crossings the room to sit beside her on the bed, "and doctors orders to stay in bed all night."**

**He was sitting really close to her and their legs were slightly touching.**

"**He said you said something about Akina before you passed out?" Yuki asked.**

**A tear rolled from her left eye, "Yuki she went and stole money from where I work. Since we are twins they thought that she was me and when I told them that she was my twin who I had thought was dead, they made fun of me saying that 'having an evil twin' was the oldest excuse in the book."**

**Tohru sat up and leaned her head on his left shoulder. Yuki was very pleased that she would feel comfortable doing this with him so he gently rubbed her back. She felt so light and tiny on his shoulder as she wept softly.**

"**Tohru," Yuki said quietly, "tomorrow do you want me to help you find a new job after school?"**

**Instead of nodding she looked up into his eyes, her head tilted slightly to the right, their lips very close. Yuki closed his eyes and started to lean in. Tohru's eyes remained only half-open. Yuki gently, slowly kissed her bottom lip. As he pulled away, they both knew things had changed. Tohru smiled and said truthfully,**

"**Thank you, Yuki." They were looking each other in the eyes with a look of true love when Shigure popped through the door.**

"**Not to ruin this romantic moment," he said with a worried look instead of his usual perv look, "but Tohru, Yuki, you two have some company over."**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**They both hurried downstairs and were ushered into the living room by Shigure. As soon as they saw who the company was they stopped in their tracks. It was the three main girls from the prince Yuki fan club.**

"**Tohru, how are you?" they said in unison with a smirk. **


	7. Two Words Out

Tohru's Problem- Words out

The three girls must have memorized their lines beforehand because they spoke in total unison the whole time.

"**We thought it was funny how much time you were spending with the Sohmas," they emphasized Sohmas with respect, "but we never dreamt that you were _living _with them!"**

**They all three started to cross the room to Tohru, all of them with their hands raised for slapping. Yuki, as always, came up with one of his smart plans for escaping trouble. Bursting into tears he begged,**

"**Please girls, don't hurt her! It's my fault that she is here!" they all turned from Tohru, and looked wordily at Yuki, afraid they had upset him. **

"**Yuki…" they started.**

"**Please don't take her, don't……I need her!" he grabbed his hair on each side with his hands and started to pull it. His eyes were huge and he was acting like ritsu. **

"**It's all my fault," he said collapsing on the floor and crying, "I deserve to die for what I have brought upon Tohru."**

**Yuki ran up the stairs, followed by the three girls (now EXTREMELY worried about what they have done to Yuki), Tohru, Shigure (who was trying his hardest not to laugh), and Kyo (who hadn't caught on and thought Yuki was being truthful). Yuki ran through the halls to his room and crawled through the window to the ledge outside the window. They followed, and when they got out there they saw Yuki on the very topmost point of the roof.**

"**Tohru," he said, smiling down at her crazily, "I'm sorry for what I have done. I hope that I can make this better."**

**Tohru got what he was doing and was being a good actress, at least for her. "Oh Yuki," she said like a lover, bringing tears to her eyes, clutching her fists between her breasts.**

**The fan club girls were mortified. Prince Yuki was going to kill himself on their behalf! As he lifted his foot toward the edge, they had had quite enough.**

"**YUKI!" **– **Minagawa ** **Motoko shouted, "we will leave her alone! Just please come down from there!"**

Yuki hesitated a moment, then withdrew his foot from the air. He sat down stubbornly on the apex of the roof, crossing his legs and arms childishly, with a pout slung across his face.

"**You'll have to excuse him," Shigure whispered to the girls, "he's bipolar and hasn't had his pills today."**

**The girls huddled and after a minute or two came to a conclusion.**

"**Yuki, if you come down we won't harm her in any way now or ever." Yuki immediately perked up. "Okay," he said, flashing his true prince simile, eyes gleaming, sending the three fan club girls into romantic fantasy tangents. He slowly made his way down off the roof.**

"**Thank you girls for sparring Tohru, but," his expression changed quickly, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" they slipped through the window and were running down the halls in a blink of the eye.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After the girls had left they all four went down to the kitchen. They were all laughing widely, all except for Kyo, who was still in total confusion. 'How long has Yuki been suicidal?' Kyo thought to himself, 'how deeply in love is he to want to die for Tohru's behalf?' **

"**You know Yuki, now that everyone knows that you are suicidal and that you are madly in love with Tohru, they are going to treat you both weird at school."**

**They stopped laughing at once and all stared at Kyo. They had not expected him to not understand.**

"**Kyo," Shigure teased, "Yuki was joking. He really isn't suicidal, but he might be madly in love with Tohru." Kyo, stunned into silence, just stared at him, they all broke up laughing again.**

"**Yuki, you may have some of the same qualities as Aaya hidden deep down inside of you. And your acting! May I have an autograph before you fly into fame and fourtune?" Yuki pushed his chair over for sarcasm but continued to laugh. **

"**Well, Yuki, your acting was done very well." Tohru stated, "It was truly believable that you were possibly bipolar."**

"**Yeah," said Yuki, "but I did nothing as good as bringing tears to my eyes as you did Miss Honda."**

**She blushed and giggled, "well, this had been a scary… and funny night for us all, how about some dinner?"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**After supper, Tohru was trying to find a place to think about what she was going to do about her job situation. Kyo was up on the roof to avoid any more teasing about being fooled by the rat, and if she went upstairs Yuki would probably want to talk. 'The garden,' she thought to herself.**

**It took her about ten minutes to walk to the garden. When she got there she sat down o the rock in the middle of the garden and began to cry. She didn't know how long she had been crying when memories from a few nights before came flooding into her head. She tried in vain to force them out. She pushed down the sock that she know kept pulled up high all the time and examined the marks she had left behind right above the ankle. When she saw those three marks, she got an urge to pick at them. The top one started to bleed first, and more than before. She freaked out, afraid it would get on her sock and they would find out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yuki with huge eyes, tears flowing out. Ashamed, she tried to hide them, but it was to late, he had seen.**

"**T….t…Tohru?" he tried to say something, but he just couldn't. He was crying so much he couldn't see, and she was too ashamed to be crying. She leaned into his shoulder as she had done earlier.**

"**Yuki, I'm so sorry." **


	8. Club Meeting

**Tohru's Problem- Fan Club Meeting**

**Minagawa Motoko, Kinoshita Minami, Yamasighi Mio, are having an emergency Prince Yuki fan club meeting located on a bench in front of the park.**

"**What are we to do?" Kinoshita asked Minagawa, "He is clearly in love with her, is bipolar, and he will kill himself over her."**

"**We must be strong in these difficult times," Minagawa said, "If we aren't we will surely lose to that Tohru Honda. She has to be delt with. Now." She had her first clutched and had risen it to shoulder level. They were all looking to their trusted president for guidance, they all knew they had to attack. But how?**

"**President, how can we attack under these circumstances? She is living with him and he would know if we did attack the witch."**

"**We must contemplate very carefully, if our plan lacks verisimilitude then he will surely know what we have done," Said their president smartly.**

"**Whoa, tone done the vocab please," they requested.**

"**We must think carefully," she said stately. How could members of her own brigade have such a low vocabulary?**

"**Her demon! We must attack her demon!"**

"**But we tried that before."**

"**We'll do it differently this time," she said smiling, and cackled and evil laugh.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note- I'll put more up later tonight. I meant to put this up with the last one, but it didn't work out.**


	9. A Walk in the Woods

Tohru's Problem- A walk in the woods

"**Tohru," Yuki said staring at her leg and crying. "Tohru, please tell me what's wrong." But she couldn't, she just couldn't. First she was shocked that he had seen her, second she was ashamed of her condition, third she wasn't able to.**

"**Yuki I am so sorry for what I have done to you," Tohru said between tears. "Your reputation is ruined because you sacrificed it for me. They will be so weird around you now"**

"**Tohru," he tucked a stray piece of hair between her ears, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mind. I love you, I could never let that happen to you."**

"**I don't know how they found out about me living with you. I mean, unless Akina told them."**

"**Tohru," Yuki whispered, "I don't mind. I really don't. I think we might even be better off this way. They will leave me alone, and in fear of hurting me, they will leave you alone. But please don't do what you did anymore."**

**She nodded and scooted closer to wear he was sitting.**

"**Yuki," she said in a whisper, "I love you too."**

**Yuki had never had his heart flutter in his whole life till this moment. She loved him! He couldn't be happier, he could feel the joy with every ounce of his flesh. He began to cry again, this time from joy. He leaned in and began to kiss her.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Kyo was sulking up on the roof, he was very ashamed of how he had been fooled by that retarded rat's trickery. **

'**Well, at least he will get treated weird at school now.'**

**As he was thinking this to himself, he heard a door below open and shut. Tohru became visible from under the roof then crossed the woods into the forest. Wondering where she was going he got up to follow her when he heard the door open and shut again, but this time very quietly. He couldn't hear him, but he saw Yuki following Tohru, just out of her sight. **

'**Well,' he thought, 'I wouldn't want to break the chain, plus, I want to see what is going on.' So he followed them into the woods.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Kyo saw everything, but there wasn't a thing he didn't want to see. He saw under her socks then Yuki rushing out of the forests to talk with her, run his fingers through her hair, and then (to Kyo's dismay) kiss her.**

**He couldn't watch them kiss, he had to get out of this freaky perfectly kept garden he had never seen before. He had to leave this place, he wouldn't be able to stand it now that he knew how they felt about each other. He ran fast and hard, not stopping one time until he got to the house. He stumbled in, out of breath.**

"**Kyo? Is that you?" asked Shigure. Kyo didn't respond, but instead ran upstairs to gather what he would need. He couldn't believe it, something had been going on between Yuki and Tohru, so there was no chance for him. He could feel his heart throbbing throughout his whole body. He had to get out of here, he had to forget about her, he had to leave before he drowned in this horrible, luke-warm water.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tohru and Yuki headed back to the house together, holding hands, Yuki still not fully knowing what had happened to Tohru. They didn't speak, but it was a comfortable silence. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day Tohru knew was going to be yet another bad one as she got out of bed. She guessed that Yuki would probably have a worse day then her, on her behalf. Kyo she didn't see at all getting ready for school, 'I guess he left early' she thought to herself.**

**The moment they walked through the doors they knew the rumors had already spread, every single person was staring at Yuki and Tohru. Arisia and Hana ran up to them immediately and said that they needed to speak to them, in private.**

"YukiTohru**," Hana said once they were in an abandoned classroom, "**there are words going around the school. About the two of you."

"Yuki," Arisia said, "we are proud that you care so much for our Tohru that you would kill yourself, but please don't." She had a serious expression of guilt on her face. Yuki and Tohru laughed themselves into collapsing on the floor. Hana and Arisia looked at each other, completely confused.

"It (laugh) was (laugh) all (laugh) a (laugh) joke!" Yuki and Tohru said simultaneously.

"WHAT!"

It took Yuki and Tohru 30 minutes to explain the happenings of the previous night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to class Tohru and Yuki got separated, so Tohru made her way to class alone.

"Hey," said Akina, "gotta talk to you."

Tohru immediately recognized the voice of her sister, as it was her voice as well. But in her sisters voice was hatred. The voice of a slut.

"What the hell do you want?" Tohru immediately switched into I hate my sister mode.

"Whoa I thought you were the good girl," Akina said with a smirk. "Never expected you to cuss at your own sister. Show some respect for your elders!"

"MABE I WOULD IF YOU WERN'T SUCH A SLUT TO TELL ALL OF THEM WHERE I LIVED!"

"Hey now don't get upset."

Yuki had heard Tohru screaming down the hall and had now ran over to their first sibling fight ever.

"I HATE YOU AND I HATE DAD!" Tohru yelled as she slapped her sister on the side of the face as hard as she could, unaware that Yuki had heard her confession about the elusive dad. Tohru was beating the crap out of Akina and everyone stood watching.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Her assault was finally brought to an end when one of the teachers she didn't recognize grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall. Her hair was messy from being flung side to side. She was laughing widely and Akina was sitting on the floor, very badly bruised.

"Tohru," said the teacher, "we are going to have to call your house to get them to pick you up."


	10. Her Black Side?

**Tohru's Problem- Her Black Side?**

Author's note- I have never read a fanfic where I was lucky enough to get bi-daily updates. I know I really should stretch it out longer, but I am very addicted to writing it. And you better thank god for spell check because I made 16 spelling errors in this chapter (yes I counted)

XXXXXXXXX

Tohru was escorted to the principal's office and Akina was escorted to the nurse's office.

"Why didn't she fight back?" asked Yuki. "And since when did you share Haru's trait for a black side?"

Tohru just smiled and kept on walking. But she knew that Yuki had a reason to be confused, since when _did_ she have a black side? It was new to her, and it felt good. 'You can't be that way,' she told herself, 'That's just not you! I have _got _to straighten up.' Yuki knew the reason that Akina didn't fight back, she has always been so pampered that she didn't know how.

"Okay here we are." The teacher said and directed Tohru to a chair, "stay there while we call Shigure."

When she sat Yuki sat with her. Nobody else was in the room.

"Hey Tohru," he asked, "What did you mean your father?"

"WHAT!" she asked, not looking at Yuki but instead toward the floor. She hadn't been aware that she had said that out loud.

"Is he alive to? If he is then you can tell me and I won't be mad." He smiled and put his hand on hers.

"Yes, he is. And Yuki," she looked up from the floor to his eyes, "he's a really bad man."

"Tohru, I want to ask one more question, is that okay?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Did he do something to you?" Tohru was shocked, how had Yuki found out about what her dad had done to her the other night? Maybe he didn't and he was just guessing. She should try to cover it up, but on her face was such a look of shock that she probably couldn't.

"No," she said, trying to put on a façade, "of corse he hasn't done anything to me Yuki."

"Tohru Honda, may I speak with you in the office?" said some office guy that she had no idea who it was. She got up and went into the office, followed by Yuki. She expected them to stop Yuki but they didn't. When they got in there they were asked to sit beside, wait, how'd they get in here? Shigure and Aaya?

"Miss Honda," said the guy, "After seeing what you have just did, you are to be expelled for three days. And there is something else that we need to talk with you about. We received a call this morning prior to your fight with Akina. It was from your previous employer. They said that you owe them 1,000 yen. They kept your check of 600 yen so that leaves you with a difference of 400 yen. I told them I would take the liberty of collecting for them."

"But I swear that it was Akina!" He just looked at her and then she pulled out her pocketbook and paid the money, leaving her with but a few yen to spare.

"Okay Tohru Shigure and this other fine fellow have drove out here to take you home."

She stood up, her head hanging, and thanked Shigure and Aaya for driving out to get her.

"Bye Yuki," she said.

"I'm coming too." Yuki said.

"No, Yuki. You go ahead and stay I will be fine at home alone."

"I insist," he said making his way over to Shigure and Aaya.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once seated in the car, Yuki was in the back left Tohru back right, Aaya was in the front passenger seat and Shigure was driving.

"Tohru," Shigure teased, "I didn't know that you had a black side like Haru's."

"Neither did I," she said sarcastically.

"Was it truly Akina that stole the money?" asked Aaya. "I'm surprised that momoiji's dad was so hard on you. Maybe he wanted everyone with connections to the zodiac out of his work place and he had been looking for an excuse to get rid of you for a while."

Tohru admired how smart Aaya was, "yes, that sounds a bit right. I am really sorry for making you two drive out here just to pick me up."

"To hear about this story, it was worth it," Said Shigure. "And I didn't know you were so strong Tohru! On the way in I saw that Akina girl, at first I thought it was you but then I noticed that she had blonde hair, and she was bruised up bad!"

Tohru smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you two this morning. While you two were out in the woods," at this Shigure laughed like the true pervert he was, "doing who knows what, Kyo came into the house, he sounded very upset. I don't even think I have ever seen him cry before. Anyway, then he gathered his things and left. Haven't seen him since."

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other, mouths open and eyes wide. They both knew what the other was thinking. Had Kyo seen under her socks? What's worse, had he seen them kiss?

"What _were _you two doing to upset him so?"

"Nothing!" they replied in unison, "we were just walking around!"

XXXXXXXXX

As they were in the car, Kyo was sitting under a bridge, eating some tunafish that he had thrown into his bag the previous night.

'_Why do I have to love her so much?' _he thought to himself, _'and why does that damn rat always have to take the spotlight?'_

he wanted to leave, this city, this town, this country. He just wanted to get away from it all. But there was something stopping him, Tohru. He didn't want to leave her. Just to be close, even if it was just spying on her, was enough to make him a little happier.


	11. A Storm Brews

Tohru's Problem- A Storm Brews

**As they enter the house Shigure yawns. "Driving always makes me hungry."**

"**I'll fix something up," Tohru offered, "if you'll tell me what you want."**

"**Surprise me." Tohru walked into the kitchen and tried to contemplate what to fix for Shigure and the others. Maybe some American food? She had meant to check out a book about cooking American food, but she just had to get kicked out of school early. 'I bet that I could look up some recipes on Shigure's computer.' She thought to herself.**

**Just as she was about to leave the kitchen she saw Yuki coming through the door. "I've got something to show you, want to come?"**

"**Well, I was fixing dinner for Shigure."**

"**Nevermind that old sick dog, come with me. But you don't have to if you don't want to."**

"**You've got me curious now," Tohru similed, "I want to see it."**

"**Okay," Yuki grabbed her by the hand and led her out the nearest door. The crisp, clean air slapped her face. It was cooler than usual for this time of year. Not to mention that it was a bit of an overcast day.**

"**Hold on Yuki, I have to get my coat"**

**Yuki sat down on the back porch as he waited for her. A cool breeze rustled his hair, he promptly smoothed it back. He had been concerned with his looks lately, to but it bluntly, he wanted to look nice for Tohru. Yuki looked up and toward the forests, The leaves were just starting to transform into their colors. It was funny how toward the end of their lives was their most wondrous point. It was as if they used every last bit of strength to shine for their last few weeks, since they were going to fall to their death anyway. He supposed that it was like people suffering long term illnesses. They always seemed to be getting better, and then, just die.**

**While he was in the forest he was planning on asking Tohru about her father, why had she said that she hates him? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? 'Well, so was her non-existent sister. I guess that's what I am going to be asking about.'**

"**I'm ready." Yuki's train of thought was broken. She had gone to her room and fetched a nice woven sweater, one of Yuki's personal favorites for her to wear, along with a matching skirt and some boots he had never seen before. They rose to her knees, and they were laced up all the way. Leather and black, they in no way matched the rest of the ensemble.**

"**Are those new?" Yuki asked Tohru pointing at her boots. **

"**Yeah, they are." She said crossing the porch and sitting down beside him. "Well, this is the first time I've worn them. I really bought them about a month ago. So, where are we off too?"**

"**My secret base," he said taking her hand as she stood up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyo stood up from under the bridge and circled around and started out across it, with absolutely no idea where he was going. He wished he had remembered a jacket when he had run away, it was getting a bit chilly out here. He looked to the sky as a breeze, the same one rustling Yuki's hair as he sat thinking of leaves on the back porch, blew past chilling him more. He had remembered money however, and he saw a nice little diner up ahead to the left. He made his way up the road until he was right in front of the diner. As he was crossing the road, thunder clapped overhead.**

**He looked through the windows and saw a swoosh of blonde hair, he immediately knew who it was. Akina. **

**He entered the diner and sat two tales down from Akina, just close enough to eavesdrop, yet far enough to not be suspicious. **

**She was with a man, much older. Maybe around forty. On top of his head his hair was starting to thin, and his exposed scalp was shining. His face looked a bit as if he was trying to get over a slight hangover. The unshaven 5:00 shadow, greasiness, and dark, drooping shadows underneath his eyes just added to that effect. His tie was loose and put on sloppily over his wrinkled shirt. And, if Kyo wasn't mistaken, his hands were shaking a bit. Akina did not look too happy to be seen here with him.**

"**What can I get you to drink?" asked the waitress. 'She must be American,' Kyo thought to himself. Her accent was slow, and she pronounced each word separately, and the syllables harshly. He looked up at her and his suspicions were proved, her features did just the trick.**

"**Is this an American restaurant?" Kyo asked, trying not to sound rude.**

"**Well, of corse it is! Don't you read signs before you go in places?" her voice was stabbing Kyo's ears and driving him insane. He hated their accents. "May I get you anything to drink, sir?"**

"**Um…What's a big favorite back in America?"**

"**Coke," she said flatly. What a strange word, Kyo thought.**

"**Ok whatever," she walked away, offended by his 'whatever' attitude. **

"…**did that to me. Also, look at this bruise on my arm that she did." Kyo started to listen to the conversation.**

"**She seriously did this to you honey?" Kyo was confused why he was calling her honey, was he possibly their dad? "Maybe I should, erm, punish her." His face twisted into a seriously evil smirk, and it seemed to make waves of wrinkles in all of the grease. Akina similed. **

"**You mean in the same way as you did the other night just for fun?" The man nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As Kyo sat listening, the fan club girls had another meeting. In this meeting they decided upon a plan that would bring the witch's demon down. It consisted of-**

**Giving her food poising by mixing it into all of the food in her fridge when she wasn't looking.**

**Making her 'misplace' her homework making her have to study harder to bring up her grades. And finally, **

**Releasing rats in her house just because they were as nasty and vile as her friend Tohru(in their eyes)**

They knew that this wouldn't completely eliminate her, but it would at least take her out of the picture for a bit.


	12. A Storm is Brewing

Tohru's Problem- A Storm is Brewing…

Yuki led Tohru by the hand across the back yard and into the forest. Thunder clapped overhead, and made Tohru jump.

"Yuki?" she asked, "do you think we will be back before the storm hits?"

"Yes," he replied, "it isn't supposed to storm until around ten. I think it was about four last time that I checked."

The ground had a fresh coat of fallen leaves, still crunchy. More were falling around them every second. The cool moist breeze softly blew Tohru's hair around her face. He led her to the garden and they sat down on the large rock beside it.

"Tohru," he took her hand once more, "please tell me what is wrong. What is with you, your dad, and Akina?"

She looked away for a minute. This forest felt alive and palpable in this weather, pressing its cool wet fingers in on them. It gave her a sense of intimacy, and closeness to Yuki. She wanted to tell him what had happened. She scooted closer to Yuki, their thighs touching, and she started to tell him,

"Do you remember that night that Hana said that something bad would happen to me?"

Yuki nodded, taking her hand.

"And how I was late from work that night?"

Yuki nodded again. Tohru opened her mouth to tell him exactly what happened, but it wouldn't come out. It formed a clod in her throat. She started crying, softly and silently. Yuki put an arm over her shoulder, keeping one hand to hold her hand.

"Yuki, I just…I can't tell you." She was full on crying now and Yuki pulled her into a hug. He was crying too at this point, what had happened to his poor dear Tohru? the hug was full of warmth and love, and Yuki didn't change.

"Yuki," she choked out between sobs, "why aren't you changing?"

"I don't know," he similed as he cried with her. "But this is the best hug I've had my whole life."

They wanted to sit there like that forever, but he changed into a rat after 3 minutes. Tohru picked him up and cupped him in her hands, and drew him close to her neck.

"Yuki," she whispered, "I was raped."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo was frozen- were they talking about Tohru? Has this man been the cause of her cutting and being depressed? He listened closely, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Yeah, that would suit the little brat," he similed toward her, "plus, I'm getting a bit bored of you."

She nodded and turned her attention toward her food.

"I guess I should go over to her house around ten. Tohru is getting it this time." At the mention of her name Kyo lost it. He stood up and crossed the diner.

He grabbed the man around the neck and pulled him out of the table.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU!" Kyo demanded loudly. The man launched a punch at Kyo, but this martial artist was prepared for this, and ready to fight. Kyo let go of the man and blocked the punch and sprang a kick to his chest in return. The man flew 3 feet and hit the ground with a loud thud, seeing as he was a bit over weight. He quickly got back up to his feet and rushed at Kyo, who stood his ground until the man drew nigh. Then in one tackling motion flipped him through the air to land on his chest.

"Stay away from Tohru, you no good beast."

Kyo ran out the door before ever getting his 'coke'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigure was typing up his latest story on the computer when he heard the door slammed open.

"Oh no," he thought, "someone's upset." He laughed to himself as Kyo stormed into the room.

"Decided to rejoin us Kyo?" Shigure mused, "you weren't gone very long this time."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. "Where's Tohru?"

"Ah ha, now the reason you returned is clear," Shigure was trying his best not to laugh, "you just can't control yourself when it comes down to her can you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kyo was seriously pissed off at this point, "SHE MIGHT BE IN SERIOUS DANGER, WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm really not sure, she said she was going out somewhere with Yuki. They left around four." They both glanced up at the clock, it read 5:11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana felt it, stronger than ever before. Something was about to happen.

"Arisia?" she called her on the phone, "I need your help with something."

"Yes? What is it?" Hana could sense her angst over the phone. "Is there something wrong with Tohru?"

"There will be. I feel what ever it is will happen around 9:30." The time was currently 6:30.

"I can feel it to. Where do you want to meet?" Arisia asked over the phone.

"I'll be at your house I about 20 minutes. Do you remember what you used to wear in the gang?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need to wear it."

They hung up without even saying goodbye.

Hana went to her closet and pulled out her blackest over coat, long and lacey. It had a collar that came up to the bottom of her nose. She wasn't sure why they had to look creepy, but she felt it.

She had never had a wave like this, this strong and powerful. It felt lethal and ominous. It sunk right through her, she could feel what was going to happen to Tohru in herself. She saw things in an errie way she had never seen in before, as if every second counted. Her house seemed strangely foreign to her. She had to go now.

She didn't know why, but after she grabbed her black parasol she went out through the back door and walked over to the bushes. Three fan club girls jumped up and ran. They had a cage with 5 rats in it in their hands.

"How strange," she said aloud to herself, her voice dry and afraid in her throat. Yes, Hana was afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note- Suspense! Hahahaha! Well, at least I updated. I don't feel like it. I am really sick. Hey, does anyone that reads this like Inuyasha? I have a new fanfic out about him. Well, please review. If you don't then I feel like nobody likes my story and then I don't want to update. If I get a ton of reviews then that makes me want to update tomorrow. Well, g2g! By!


	13. The confession

**Tohru's Problem- The confession**

**Yuki, "Tohru...how? When?" A tiny tear formed in the corner of his small, beady eye as she slowly and painfully began her story.**

"**Yuki, don't think this is your fault, but do you remember that time Hana gave me a grim prediction? That something would happen that was horrible?" Yuki nodded. "Well, that was when it happened."**

**A glazed look came over her eyes, sorrow, Yuki noted. She went back to that fateful night...**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**She trotted quickly and quietly over the pavement. A gust of wind blew out of the south, rustling her hair and the tree leaves. Tohru didn't hear the footsteps within the brush thanks to the rustling to the tree leaves. A gloved hand clapped her around the mouth, pulling her over into the bushes by the head. Every moment seemed to take an hour to pass, and her heart wasn't beating, it was suspended in her throat. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Tohru felt light headed, what the fuck was going on? She thought ashamed of her language but it seemed to fit. As the hand pulled her back into the bushes, another hand closed around her waist. Her body went cold, she knew what was going to happen. **

**The hand clasping her mouth slid down and went around her shoulders. The one around her waist turned her to face to see the assaulter eye to eye. The hands went limp. Tohru fell to her knees and cried into her hands. **

"**You...lair! Bastard!" Tohru shouted through her tears. He was her father! He kicked her in her side, knocking her over. She lay there on the ground not bothering to get up, crying. She covered her eyes with one hand and clutched the side where she had been kicked with the other arm. **

**Her father kneeled down beside her and put his hand on hers. "Honey, I love you so much..." He ran his hand up her arm lightly. Up the shoulder, up the neck, down the neck, his hands went strait to the chest. Tohru started to struggle but he was on top of her now, unbuttoning her shirt. She was crying even harder.**

**He leaned in and whispered to her ear, "Baby if you struggle, or yell for help, or tell, I'll kill those boys that you live with." he pulled a gun from his belt loop. "And you know I'll do it to."**

**Tohru tried struggling as he ripped her clothes, but it was no good. He thrusted her shirt off and threw it to the side before removing her bra. He had one leg on either side of her. He slid his hands up her legs and under her skirt. **

**As his fingers satisfied his lusts, her she looked around at her surroundings. "I never thought this would happen to me," she thought lethargically to her self. She didn't look at him, she couldn't bear it. Or she would throw up. **

**He took her skirt down slowly, her undergarments quickly. He pinned her down and thrust up into her so hard she thought she would die. The tears stopped...nothing felt real. Was she watching this from a movie? **

**At his point of orgasm, he hit her. She had read about that in school. People that were mentally unstable did that. He got into what he called his "peak position." him on top of her, but sitting. His orgasim deepened, and she threw up. Tohru didn't even bother to turn her head to keep it out of her hair.**

**Tohru heard footsteps running past her toward the direction she had come for work. All she saw was a swoosh of sliver hair, was it yuki? She wanted to cry out. She was to afraid.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuki transformed into his regular self, and without even bothering to redress himself he embraced Tohru. Once again the hug held. "That was me running by Tohru...al of this is my...my.." he couldn't bring himself to say it. He was even having trouble admitting it to himself. **

"**It was not your fault." she stated. "Yuki, I love you."**

**Yuki could no longer control his tears. "I love you more than anything!"**

**Yuki was a bit embarssed about his attire, but he didn't want to break the hug... it was broken. By a punch.**

"**KYO DAMNIT WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Yuki yelled pulling his clothes on, it was pretty cold out here. And who knows what Kyo thought?**

"**I don't know what the fuck is going on here," Kyo said, "but we have to get her out of here now. There is trouble coming."**

**A roar of thunder verified his words, lending them verisimilitude.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akina and her father hurried down the streets. They had work to do tonight.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Arisia heard a knock at her door, she knew Hana-Jima had been coming. She grabbed her cloak and walked out the door. **


	14. Run!

Run! 

Yuki straitened his collar, he was having trouble grasping what Kyo had just said.

"**What do you mean by trouble?" Yuki asked icily.**

"**Akina…and some man." Tohru's stomach did a flip. What did Kyo know? Had he heard her telling the truth to Yuki? But Kyo hadn't heard, he was to occupied on getting Tohru out of here, to somewhere safe. Tohru turned and was heading to the house, but Yuki and Kyo quickly thwarted her.**

"**Tohru," the said strangely in unison, "We can't go back to the house, not yet anyway." After saying this they looked at each other strangely but didn't start an argument. Tohru looked from one of them to the other, and back again. **

**All of a sudden, they heard a rustling in the bushes, making them all jump back in fear.**

"**Sorry to startle you," Hana said, "But we're in on this to. Still not sure what exactly what is going on, but we are going to be here for Tohru." At these words, Tohru broke down crying. Here were the people closest to her in the world trying to save her, but she somehow felt that they were just going to get hurt tonight. She wondered if maybe there was a way to escape…..**

**Yuki walked over and without thinking put his arms around her shoulders in a slight embrace. Kyo was appalled by this, he thought that Yuki would surely transform, but he didn't. Tohru looked up from crying in her hands and whispered some that was inaudible to the others there. **

"**Yuki?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I don't want everybody to get hurt over me. I'm not worth it."**

"**Tohru," he put his cheek against hers, "You're worth it to us." His words were good to hear, but she couldn't believe them. How could they let her do this to them? She had to figure out a way out of this…. She would go to her father herself and receive her punishment alone, no matter what it was. Tohru stood up and announced, **

"**I have a plan." **

"**Wait," Hana walked over followed by Arisia "We want to know what's going on first."**

"**No," Tohru said defensively, "I'm sorry but telling you would put you at more danger than you already are and I can't bring myself to do that to you." Her friends looked stunned, she had never acted this way. It must be big then…**

"**Okay," she started once more, "we get as far from here as possible and make sure that he sees us leave so that he won't hurt any of our families. We'll be sure to lose him in Kyoto. Then we get a hotel and wait." Everybody exchanged glances, but they seemed to approve.**

"**What do you say president?" Asrsia asked Yuki sarcastically.**

"**Sounds good." He commented, "But you two would have to stay, to guard things around here. You to, Kyo, because one of us would have to take care of things if they got out of hand and I'm not leaving Tohru."**

**Nobody liked this new arrangement, but they all knew that there was no other way around it. Of corse, Kyo had to state his opinions,**

"**Why do you get to go with her? I don't trust you with her life"-Hana and Arisia flinched at this, they didn't know it was so serious-"and I don't want to stay here and play spy on him."**

**Tohru immediately understood her power in this situation, "Kyo, please? I really need you to do this… for me." She looked down towards the ground and then looked up at Kyo through her eyelashes. Her ploy worked. **

**He sighed, "okay, I'll stay. But exactly what are you wanting me to do here?" he addressed the final part to Yuki**

"**Well, for one thing watch out for all the people that she cares about, including her friends and family. He might want to use them to hurt her"-he sent a glance to Hana and Arisia- "also, report everything that goes on to me. I'll call home as soon as we get to the hotel and give you the number."**

"**Well, we aren't just going to stand by and trust you with Tohru's life," Arisia said aggressively, "We want to know what's going on and we want to know how we can help."**

**Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances and Tohru knew that something was going on, they both had the same stunned look in their eyes and something seemed to be passing between them without the use of words. **

**Yuki and Kyo nodded at the same time and Tohru was scared, what had just happened? She, however, did not have much time to worry because Yuki had flung her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing and was running so fast through the forest that she was afraid of hitting a tree. She tried to talk, but he was running so fast that _she _couldn't catch her breath. Tohru couldn't imange how he felt right now.**

**Before she knew it they were back at the house, Yuki setting her down on the porch before he started climbing up on the roof.**

"**You have 5 minutes till we leave, pack everything of yours that you see first and don't bother getting any money," he shoved himself up the final edge as she disappeared into the house. Her mind clouded, she raced for the stairs, only to be her clumsy self and run into a wall. Not noticing Shigure appearing out of nowhere she cursed herself as she stood up.**

"**I was starting to wonder where everybody had gotten off to, how's dinner coming? I don't smell anything yet…" Tohru gave him a look that he would never forget, full of concern, love, and sorrow for him, but full of hate and bitterness toward herself for what she had brought upon everybody.**

"**I'm sorry Shigure"-a brief pause-"but I'm not going to be able to cook for you for a while" She didn't want to see the bewildered look on his face so she ran up the stairs before he had the chance. She grabbed a duffel bag from underneath her bed and began shoving her clothes into it. When it was full she realized that Yuki wouldn't have anything to wear either, so she ran to his room and threw some stuff into a bag as well. **

**Six minutes had passed since she had left Yuki to go into the house to gather things and she was out the door. She planned to never return she just couldn't do it to them.**

**Yuki was immediately on the ground in front of her and she realized that she didn't know how they were going to get to Kyoto.**

"**How are we getting there?" she asked him, "we aren't walking are we?"**

**He just similed and shook his head. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note- Ta da! I've overcome my writer's block! I'm very sorry about the wait (almost 1 month! Ack!) To those of you who have been eagerly awaiting my next update but 5 days after I published the last one, I got a new boyfriend. Sorry! I know that isn't a good excuse not to update but he is so perfect, you wouldn't believe! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short & sweet chapter (mine are always short and sweet aren't they? ) and I am planning on either putting up the next one today (I'm in a writing mood) or at the longest by Friday. BTW: I know I've said this before but the more reviews I get the sooner it makes me want to update. Okay! Sorry for stealing your time!! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Akito's Plan

SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES BUT MY COMPUTER CURRENTLY DOES NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK!

Akito's Plan

Yuki's simile confused tohru. 'What is he going to do?' she wondered silently to herself. She walked over to where he was standing.

"It's a surprise, just follow me." he said taking the bags from her hands. Tohru looked back longingly at the house and sighed. She would really miss living here. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure really made her feel like family. Would they go back to eating take-out every night without her? Tohru could only imange the consequences that would follow if her plan acutally worked. What she was going to do was once they got where ever they were going,Tohru was going to contact Akina through the school and tell her where she was so that she could tell their father. After that, she would get them to promise not to hurt any of the people that they cared about if she let them take her.

Lost in her thoughts, at first Tohru didn't recognise where they were going. She didn't bother to ask Yuki. He looked really pissed off. He was taking big steps and Tohru had a hard enough time keeping up with him without trying to make conversation. His fists were clenched tightly and were at his sides. With a final clap of thunder, the clouds finally broke and the rain started to pour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo and the others sat there in the forest for a few minutes with no words spoken between them for sevral minutes. They just looked at each other sadly. They finally went their seprate ways when it started to rain...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akina and her father knew that they had to hurry. He didn't even take the timeto pay the check before they left. They were going to rush out to the house where Tohru was living with those nasty, perverted guys and kidnap her, no matter what the cost.

Since they rushed out to the car, his keys were forgotten in the diner and he had to go back and get them. Akina contuined out to the car,only to trip and fall into a muddy pothole just as it started to rain. She was soaked, there was no way that he would let her into the car like this! She was right, he told her to either take off all her clothes and get in or to run across the street and buy herself some new ones. She easily chose the second, but it only delayed them another 15 minutes. She was raised as a quick shopper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki came to an abrupt stop and Tohru immeditly knew where they were.

"Yuki, listen. Please don't do this for me. I'll be fine. There are more important things in this world than me and you are one of them." Yuki turned around and his eyes were sparkling with tears. He threw the bags down on the ground and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and another around her waist.

"Tohru," he was crying now, with his face burried in her hair, "There will never be anything more important to me than you are. Without you, I would be dead by now. Right before yo came into my life i was so depressed that I was about to kill myself." He started shaking from his confession and Tohru flung her arms around his back and cried with him. Could she really follow through on her plan?

"Yuki..." she started but couldn't finish. they pulled away from the hug just enough to look each other in the eyes. He brushed a stray hair from her face. Yuki slowly leaned in, both of them savoring every moment, and slowly gave her a short kiss on her lips. After he pulled away, Tohru collapsed onhis shoulder.

"Yuki," she tried again, "We need to get going."

His arms fell off of her and she helped him pick up the bags. "Okay you wait..." Yuki didn't finish. He was looking around. "Well, it might be a better idea if you wait inside the gates."

He didn't bother to ring the bell and once inside the main wall, he led tohru to a tree. "Hide behind here." She gratefully obeyed and ploped down underneath the tree, hidden from the rain.

Yuki went into a building that he was sure Akito would not be in, but surely there he was. He was sitting on a cushion infront of a grand window. He turned his head slowly, with a simile playing on his lips.

"Hello," Akito said getting up from his seated position and walking toward Yuki. He stopped breifly infront of Yuki before reaching his hand past Yuki's head and pulling a small, decortave firepoker from a hook on the wall. He held it out to Yuki.

"This is really pretty isn't it Yuki?" he said in his usual deceptive tone. Yuki nodded and reached out to grab it, and Akito pulled it back, appaled. "You're cursed Yuki!!! Beauty is not meant for you!" Akito then took it and hit Yuki as hard as he could in the face. Yuki hadn't had his gaurd up, and the blow caused him to fall down. His face had a great cut along the right cheekbone, and Yuki winced with pain as he tried to cover it with his hand. He didn't want to fight with Akito, not now, please not now. He was laying with his knees pulled up to his waist with the arm not at his face around his waist.

"Why can't you see Yuki?! There is no beauty or goodness in this world without pain! You CANNOT have Tohru. You thought that I didn't know? I'm the one that sent that man to her, to punish you for thinking that you could have her!! You will never be loved by her again once she finds out!" Akito was now hitting him in the side with the firepoker and he just lay there, he now had only one reason to live, and that was to get Tohru out of the mess he had got her into. As soon as he finished with that he would make sure that there was no way in the world that Akito could ever hurt him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTE- lol, i am sure that there are a billion Spelling mistakes in there, so I appolgise! THe reason that it took so long to get this part up is that I was going through a big break up and got depressed. SO, yeah this story is almost over- just about 4-5 more parts!! I want to be done by Jan '07. PLEASE review it makes me feel hated if you don't!!!


	16. Goodbye, I love you

Tohru's Problem- Goodbye, I Love you.

"You're filthy," Akito hissed. He threw the firepoker, now covered in blood, down infront of Yuki. "I'd hope that you could see what you have done to Tohru but you're to selfish. Do you.." Yuki stopped listening. He ran through all the ways that he could fix things, after he saved tohru. He decided that he would jump a bridge, over a highway. That way if the fall didn't kill him, the cars would.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Akito accused. He gave one last kick to Yuki's side. "By the way, it wasn't smart of you to leave her out there all by herself," a grin played upon his feautures, "Never know what might happen." He'd done it again, he hated himself for it now. Yuki jumped up and ran down the hall, leaving akito chuckling in the main room. He dashed in and out of the car key closet, grabbing the keys to the fastest car he could find.

Yuki expected nothing less than the worst when he returned to tohru but, ironically, she was fine. It was when he held out his hand to help her up that he noticed the tears that were flowing from her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before yuki grabbed her by the hand and led her quickly in the direction of the sohma car garage.

"Yuki, wow." her tone was flat, "I didn't know that the Sohmas owned so many cars." Yuki led her throught the garage, holding 38 cars, to a shiny red corvet. "Hop in," he replied flatly as well. She got in the front passenger seat and leaned her head against the window. She didn't hear Yuki get into the car, but soon she felt his light hand on her fragile shoulder. She didn't look up.

He slid his hand off her shoulder with a sigh. Had she heard what akito had said? He pushed the key into the car, and, as they pulled away from the mess their lives had become, both of their thoughts were on the same subject... suicide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the car trip, there were no stops(except for gas), there was no talking, and neither of them asked questions. Most of the ride, tohru laid her head down on her lap. Finally, around ten that night, they pulled into a hotel.

"I'll be right back," Yuki told Tohru. He got out of the car and entered the hotel lobby. Now was her chance, Tohru thought, so she looked up to make sure that he wasn't watching. He wasn't. She grabbed the note that she had prepared while he had got gas about two hours ago and threw it down on his seat, along with a bracelet that she pulled off her wrist. Tohru brushed a tear from her eye as she got out of the car. She gave yuki one last look through the glass and then was off, running into the night.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki returned to the car about 10 minutes later, pissed off at the secutary. Why did late night hotel ladies always have to be so freaking cranky? This day had sucked, he had wanted to have a chance to talk to Tohru during the car trip, but she didn't seem- "Oh my god..." escaped from his lips in a whisper. Tohru... was gone. He picked up a note that was on his car seat, and a bracelet that still had some of tohru's body heat in it. The note read,

_Yuki,_

_I really don't want to do this, but I am going to try and save you and the rest of the people I care about from my evil, wicked father. I won't be alive much longer, please don't worry about me. Before I go Yuki, I want you to know that I really love you, and nothing in the world can ever change that. I can only hope you feel the same way. Please don't hurt yourself over me, and don't let anybody else. Just go back to the way that you were living before I came into your life. Goodbye, I love you._

_Tohru _

Yuki was crying so hard by the middle of the letter that he could hardly see. He knew he had to act quick to find her, and there was a way. The one thing that she had left out of her caculations... the rats sense of smell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note- Still living without spell check!! Forgive me!! Haha i gave you a cliffee!! I'll post more soon I promise ;D

btw sorry this is so short


	17. Suicide

Tohru's problem- Suicide

Tohru..." the words escaped as a whisper, as if something long and forgotten. He held the note to his chest as he collasped to the ground. The world would be over without her, how could she make such a sacrifice for _him_? He would never forgive himself for this if she was to get hurt, or worse... and he didn't even want to think about that.

Yuki turned around and put his back to the car, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Then, he felt something warm and furry on his ankle. Tightening his grip on her braclet, he looked up, and when his eyes focused after all the tears, he could see a rat. The first of many...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As clutsy as she was, a dark forest was no place for her. The fact that she was crying and couldn't see is what held her back, giving poor Yuki a chance. She ran with her arm covering her eyes, so that the branches would stop hitting her in the eyes. not that it mattered, she'd be dead soon.

Tohru could feel something welling up inside of her, emptiness. she could feel it everywhere in her body, screaming justly for death. The time of fighting it was over, it had been about two months now, and she was ready to give in. Ahead of her she could hear the interstate, but she didnt even have enough will to make it there.

As she fell to the ground,the faccade that she had been living behind every day tore in two. She was an orphan(her father was as good as dead to her), and her whole life everything she had known had been a lie. Her crying had just began to slow down, but now she could hardly breathe for it. she curled up into the same position as yuki was just now sitting in about half a mile away. Her sister and father had never been dead, why did her mother have to lie?! Her hatred of the world fumed. Her only model she'd ever had, her mother, was now nothing else but the same as everyody else. Choking on her tears, she turned to the tree behind her and found a pointy peice of bark, ripping it from the tree. With her right hand she took the point and dug it into her left wrist again and again. But there was no blood... it wasn't sharp enough. She threw it into a bush, and startled a sleeping rat... who then set off in the direction in which she had come. Tohru's pretty slow, but she understood what this meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once quite a few of rats had assembled, yuki held out the braclet to them and told them to find her. he trusted them with his only peice of Tohru he had left, and he knew that it might be to late. One of the fat ones assumed leadership. Soon he was racing with them around his ankles toward Tohru, and she was racing toward the interstate. She came out of the forest, and there was 30 yards of feild between her and the interstate bridge. She would go up to it, and jump off in the line of cars. She could sense something coming, so she knew she had to hurry.

As Yuki raced through the forest, he knew that nothing for the rest of his life would matter more than this moment. He had to hurry, because if she went through with it, he would be dead too within the hour. His life meant nothing to him. All that mattered was her. He broke the line of forest, and saw her running as fast as she could toward the bridge, which wasn't very fast. The rats dissapated and soon he was running alone.

Tohru came to the edge of the bridge and sat her butt on the side railing and swung her legs over. Now that she was here, staring down into her death, she didn't know if she could do it. The cars were just going to fast... so would her death. She similed and slid off...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki was about three feet behind her when she jumped off. Luckily, he was able to grab the back of her shirt and pullher back up into his arms.

"Tohru!" Yuki cried, hardly heard from the roar of traffic, "how could you do that?!" They slid down to the ground, Tohru safely in his arms. She was slient, but cried big warm tears into yuki's neck. Yuki's hand held her snugly by the waist and she wraped her arms around his neck.

"Yuki..." it hardly escaped as a whisper. She exploded into sobs. "I just don't want to hurt anybody anymore."

"Tohru, the only person that you have hurt out of this sitution is yourself," he pulled her back just enough to look her in the eye. "You're my life, I would die without you. Everybody else loves you too, and I'm sure that they feel the same."

"I just don't have the will to llive, Yuki." She looked him in the eye as she said this, in a very serious tone. "I don't deserve to live anyway."'

"Don't ever say that again," Yuki demanded, brushing her cheek lightly. "If there is one person on this planet that deserves to live, it's you." Yuki closed his eyes and put his cheek against Tohru's. "I love you... more than anything." Tohru burried her head into Yuki's neck again and began crying.

"I love you to!" she choked out, "and I always will" She lifted her head and looked Yuki in the eye. By now, both of them were crying. He leaned in and began to kiss her, slowly and gently. His arms tightened around her waist,and she ran hers up to his hair. She loved being cradled here in his lap, and wished that it would never have to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurthors note- I hope this series was worth waiting on my writters block, dealing with my spelling errors, and all the short chapters! Thinking about doing a sequel to it that explains what happens after this if I get enough requests(about 15 requests)! Thank you all for being such loyal fans, and please if everybody would reveiw that would be very nice!

BTW- if any of you are wondering what ever happened to the curse with Yuki, it was Tohru that overcame it, not him. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
